Forum:I hope that the next community goal is more realistic...
Hello :) I hope that the community goal for the N7 Operation for May 25th is going to be more realistic. Don't get me wrong, I love the challenge of taking a set number of specific enemies, its just that "3 million Banshees" is impossible. I killed a bunch of them too & am hoping that we did reach the goal, but being realistic, we probably only took out 2 million. Let's say that the next community goal was to take down "3 million Geth Troopers". Even with the abundance of these enemies, I sincerely doubt that we can achieve it now because of the following... (1) Diablo 3 (2) The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Long story short, there will be less people participating towards the community goal. I would play "Diablo 3", but I can't because I'm a console gamer & my laptop is a "Students Basic Essentials" performer. I gave up on "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim" because I spent an insane amount of hours on "The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion". "Oblivion" is one of my favorite games & quite frankly, I don't feel like going through all of that all over again. 01:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Not to mention it's way much harder to kill a Banshee than a Brute. I'm just curious if we still get a Commendation Pack for completing the squad goal. 01:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::The Commendation Pack is awarded independently of the Victory Pack. As long as you completed the squad goal, you get it. (I got mine today--it had a Hurricane upgrade.) Trandra 02:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::That's great. At least the effort in playing 5-6 games and succeed in only 1 Gold did not go to waste! :::On the subject of less participants, I find it harder to get into Bronze games last night, so I went all Silver instead. So yeah, MP is definitely affected by the release of DIII, as well as my own participation once my copy of DIII arrives. :P 02:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't forget Max Payne 3. It has taken a lot of the tv's attention in my house. Yeah, we lost. I just hope the XJox don't blame PS3 for the dropped ball, I know I did my part. All. Weekend. Long. Ctrl alt belief 07:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello everyone! :) I love the multiplayer for Mass Effect 3 & I wouldn't be surprised if I am still playing it a year from now. However, there are a lot of great games coming out soon, in my case the 2 that I can't wait to play are "Hitman Absolution" & "Aliens Colonial Marines". Also, if "Diablo 3" does come out for the consoles, I will definitely play that! With that being said, I want to sincerely apologize in advance to all of those players looking forward to the "Victory Packs" because once I get my hands on "Hitman Absolution" & "Aliens Colonial Marines", my contribution to the community goal will be greatly diminished(I will still help, although nowhere near as helpful as I was before. Sincerely yours, 21:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC)